Messed up love
by kAtExxx
Summary: Beck dates the new girl to get over Jade. Little does he know the new girl is Jade's step sister and them two don't have the best relationship. How will beck react? more importantly how will this effect his and Jade's newly formed friendship Eventual Bade.
1. Chapter 1

Beck was going on his first date with someone since him and Jade broke up. Her name was Eily she was new in Hollywood arts she had long flowing fair red hair. There date was in a half an hour and he was beginning to panic. He knew her mom remarried and her step-sister was a 'freak' in her words,Beck would never admit it but her would love to meet her Jade was very private about her step family and he never knew any of them. He checked the time and began to panic. He pulled up his socks hopping on one foot to keep balance. He grabbed his shoes and ran into his car. He texted Eily to get her address. Eily texted back almost immediately. He done his tie and started up the engine of his car and began to drive. He pulled into Eilys driveway. He fixed his hair in the mirror and went to the door. He stood on the porch step rang the bell and stood off the step. He heard someone at the door almost about to open the door and then Eilys voice screaming "IT'S MINE" he heard a grunt and then the door opened just enough to see Eily. She looked stunning her hair was straitened and she was wearing a purple dress that stuck nicely on her body showing her curves.  
"You look gorgeous." Beck said in awe.  
"Aww. Thank you. You too." She replied Beck took her hand and walked to the car."Were are we going?" Eily asked  
"Paparazzi it's an Italian place have you ever been there?" Beck asked  
"No. Is it nice?"  
"Lovely me and J-My family went here all the time." Beck said quickly covering up for almost saying Jade.  
"I love Italian food. I was pretty suprised you asked me out."  
"Why?" Beck asked bewildered.  
"Because your like you and I'm just me." Eily stated  
"No,you're beautiful." Beck said  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Aww" Beck leaned in for a kiss. Eily looked suprised but didn't ubject. Twenty minutes later Beck pulled into the parking lot of the resteraunt.  
"This place looks great." Eily said fascinated by the restraunt. It was above a café and there was a stairs next door to a café. There was a waiting area upstairs and the lights were on extremly dim.  
"Your seats are over here" the waiter said and lead them to were they sat.

After there meal Beck drove Eily home. "Dammit!" Eily grunted under her breath.  
"What's wrong?" Beck asked bit worried.  
"I forgot my key and that means my step sister has to open the door and she won't be happy that I woke her up at 2a.m" Beck bit his lip.  
"What about the back door?" he suggested  
"My moms dog will bark and wake 'it' up" Eily said speaking so coldly when reffearing to 'it'. Beck assumed it was her step-sister. He spotted an open window.  
"There's a window." Beck said pointing towards the side of the house  
"Thank you."Eily said so much more relived.  
"Wait before you leave... emmmm ... Will you be my girlfriend." Beck asked after gathering up the courege.  
"Of course."Eily said so sweetly. Eily opened the door of the car and began to walk towards the window. Beck got out to walk towards it wit her. Untill he heard a voice he knew ohh so familierly-Jade's. 'Shit I'm dating Jade's step sister' Beck tought  
"who's there...I've got scissors." she called out.  
"Eily" Eily called.  
"Thank's for waking me up yhi ginger"  
"You're welcome wrist cutting emo."  
"I don't slit my wrists." Jade deffended  
"Sure"Eily said sarcasticcly Beck quickly ran to his car and drove of wondering if he should be guilty or not.

**A/N I have no idea were I got this idea but I did this is a Bade story it just starts this way Eily is pronounced eye-lea its an Irish name I really like and Paparazzi is my favourite Italian restraunt. please review favourite and follow. and for further chapters I only update untill someone reviews it doesn't matter who it just has to be someone even a bad one or the same person I just need that. So once again review~kAtExxx**


	2. Jades dream

**a/n thanks for anyone who reviewed on ther first chapter much appreciated sorry I took a bit long to update 2 family members died so there was alot of funerals and stuff. but any way enjoy.**

* * *

Jade's pov

I tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep after Eily rudely woke her up comeing back from... her whatever she does. Thank god that tomorrow is a Sunday and I can lie in. I was lieing there thinking ...about Beck. I wonder if he thinks about me? Doubt it why would he. Eily always told me I was never good enough to have a boyfriend and it hurt me so I never wanted Beck to meet her in case e thought it too. He must of just look at my situation with him now. I looked over on the clock it was 4 a.m. Where is Dad. I walked down stairs to get my phone since I left it there last night. I checked my inbox. No new messages. Screw him any way. I heard scraching at the door. My 'step-moms' dog was in there all it does is bark. I opened the door , grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck. I watched as it yelped in pain. I opened the spare colest and threw it in there. _It must be safe Eily has done it to me a million times before._ I walked upstairs and crawled back under my covers and snuggled my head into my pillow trying to find a comfy spot. My breathing began to soothe and I was slowly drifting into the land of dreams.  
I looked around all I saw was dark and the tiniest bit of light in the distance _did I die. _I grew closer and closer and I saw it what I saw left me shell shocked I was looking at moments in my life that stood out._  
I was highering the volume on the tellie because momma and papa are talking really loud again. "It's your fault she doesn't like to make friends,your the reason she can sit there and enjoy her own company." Papa spoke loud to momma  
"My fault Joe she's only 3 most three year olds don't have friends at this time" momma said soothingly._ Looking back on that now I really do underestimate my mother.I guess I really do love her. Se's the only one who stood up for me and protected me. To bad I pushed her so far away and now she doesn't like me staying in the house to often. Everything was dark again. I could hear something though a voice. My father's to be more exact he didn't sound happy. Though herarelly does. I heard a second voice,mine, and the high piched scream of my stepmother. I remember this it was the first time I'd seen my dad in 4 years I was 9 and I came to my dads house to find out he was three years married and has a step daughter (Whom he kept accidently calling me her name) I was sad, I guess somewhere in my head I always thought dad and mom would always get back together. But being me I wasn't good and showing sadness I showed anger. WhIch I took out on the only thing I knew I could take down ,Eily. I pinned her down and pulled at her hair ripping out her ginger locks. I boxed her hard one of her baby teeth fell out. Her mom screamed and dad screamed trying to pull me of her but it didn't work. Eily had to get stiches and a cast on her arm. Due to that none of them took a shinig towards me. But I could care less I had mom and I always would.

* * *

**that was chapter two I want to ask what people would like in the next chapter more jade or more Beck. Sorry for lack of him in this chapter. I know this is mean but I'm kinda thinking of killing Jade's mom. thoughts ?please review 3**


	3. Discovery

**Thanks for the review (I won't kill her mom but I kinda want to.) If I could get atleast one review on this chapter I'd be happy. I'll try to update again on wednesday. please review.**

* * *

Jade pov

I woke up to the kettle steaming loudly and my dads voice booming through the house. I pulled my phone out from under my pillow 12:39 p.m. I put on my slippers and trudged down the stairs I had to be at Cats house for 2. We're partners in a school project. I walked into the kitchen. Dad and Laura were at the table making small talk untill I walked in the there was just a silence. I pulled out my box of coco-pops and the milk carton and sat them on the table. I opened a drawerer for a spoon. I picked it up and put it on the counter so I could get a bowl out of the over head cabinit. I then picked up my spoon and walked over to the table.  
"Good afternoon Jadelyn it's nice of you to get up." My dad said faking sweetness.  
"Hey" I said bluntly. I pored my self a genorous bowl and topped it up with milk. I saw my dad scowl. He always thimk I eat to much.  
"Your only here untill friday right"Laura the step-slut says rudely.  
"Thursday acctually." I say thank god.  
"Thats cool." she muttered and then we returned to silence. Upstairs I could hear Eily singing, gosh she sounds like a dieing horse. I got a text from Cat to give my some ideas for our social studies project together.  
"Jadelyn no phones at the table" dad said. I shot him a glare and but the phone in my pocket. "Did Eily tell you she has a new boyfriend."Dad asked. Whos dessperate enough to date that troll.  
"No, who is he?" I asked I knew this wasn't him trying to make conversation this was so Laura didn't think I still hated them (Which I do.)  
"I can't recall him name, Eily dear whats the name of the boy your seeing again." Dad said sweetly to Eily.  
"Omigod Jade your not going to believe it I'm dating Beck Oliver."She squeeled from the hall were she was straightening her frizzy mop.  
Beck? My old Beck? Did he know she was my step-sister? Better yet did he know shes a witch? I stood up from the table "I gotta go." I stated and walked out the door to Cat's house so I could cry.

Beck pov  
All I thought of last night is that I'm dating Jades sister. I'm not like that. Well I am,but I don't know what to do... I should text Jade and tell her. That way she doesn't have to find out a bad way right?  
Hey jade I'm dating your step sister bye beck. I couldn't send that. I deleted the text but it saved to drafts. I hsve an social studies project due tomorrow and I need to Ace it or I'll be kicked out of advanced juniors acting classes. FML.

* * *

**SORRY ITS SHORT I JUST WANTED TO GET IT DONE SORRY MY CAP LOCKES BUTTON JUST GOT STUCK SO ANY WAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. cat the comferter

**A/N thanks for all the reviews,follows and favourites they all ways make me happy. O and guesss what? I'm going to be on t.v my school is being featured in a yoke on TG4 an Irish channel. so anywho please review it makes me happy :D**

Jade pov**.  
**I was lying on Cat's lap bawling my eyes out as Cat softly rubbed my hair and whispered it's alright. I had just told her Beck was dating was the only one of my friends who knew Eily exsisted,well Beck knew she exsisted he just never met her. If he did know exactly who he was would he of still asked her out? I tried not to think about that.  
"Do you still love him?" Cat asked quietly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Do you still love Beck?" Cat asked much louder than before but still quite.  
I don't know,I think so" I said. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes trying to dry the tears that just wouldn't stop running. My hert hurt, it ached, it longed for Beck. Does he still like me, well I hope I did date him for like 3 years.  
"Do you miss him?" Cat whispered  
"Yes." I said. I grabbed a kleenex and blew my nose in it. "Alot"  
"Aww,Jade don't woory you'll find better than Beck" Cat said comforting me using the same words she used when EACH time 'him' and I broke up.  
"I don't want better I want Beck" I said using the samr reply I use after Cats comforting words each times.  
"Do you wanna watch the big bang theory?" Cat asked. I sat up and nodded . Cat grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I lay there drifting of to sleep and well we never acctually done are social studies project.

* * *

MONDAY MORNING Beck pov  
I stepped out of my car into the parking lot of Hollywood is the first day in scool that Eily and I are a couple. But the way Jade went on and cried about how cruel Eily was I just never saw that. I wish I could ask her about it,Cat might know but I'll never forget the first time Jade came to te R.V crying over Eily.

* * *

**I'll have the flash back in the next chapter , I did have it written but my laptop is gay and deleted it.**


	5. Papa

_Beck pov (flashback) 4years ago  
I was watching the telivision on my portable tv in my brand new R.V. (my parents got it for my when I qualified for hollywood arts.) I was so excited that I got it. All my new friends think the R.V. is so cool. Especally Jade. I reallly like Jade but she has a boyfried Joey. I heard a soft knock on my R.V. door. I assumed it was my mom. I stood up and began to walk to the door. I opened it and was shocked to see tear-stained Jade crying at the door. I've only known Jade a month or so but she was never the time to show her emotion.  
"Jade?" She looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were tear stained.  
"Can I come in?" She asked really quitly.  
"Of course." I said standing out of the way so she could walk in. "What happened."  
"My step-sister happened." Jade cried/wailed. I never knew she had a step-sister up until that point.  
"What did she do?" I questioned  
"She only dared Joey to date me,like I should of known what person in there right mind would want date me?" Jade cried I want to I thought.  
"I'm sure loads of people waant date you" I said trying to comfort her.  
"No they wouldn't I'm a freak." She said. I kissed her and to my suprise she kissed back. 9 months later we started going out and she just always seemed so much happier_ but now that we broke up she's acting like she did when we first met.

* * *

Eily pov  
Mom is dropping me to school today since I can't drive and wouldn't get a lift with Jade in fear of being killed. She pulled up into the H.A parking lot. I ran out of the car over to my friend Alison I was so excited to tell her I'm dating Beck Oliver 'the Beck Oliver. To be honest I acctualy don't like Beck I'm just dating him because I knew he dated Jade its retaliation for her putting my ex-boyfriend in a coma. Jade doesnt think I know that her and Beck dated but word spreads fast in hollywood arts. I see Alioson at he locker so I walk over to her.  
" 'sup Eily." Alison said taking her drama books out of her locker.  
"You're never gonna guess what." I exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I'M DATING BECK OLIVER!" I squeeled.  
"OMIGOD!" Alison squeeled. "You've got to tell me everything." Alison said walking away from the locker to sit on the staircase beside me.  
"So you know the way Beck asked me to go on a date with him Saturday night?" Ali nodded "Well after our date when he dropped me home before I went in he asked me to be his girlfriend." I explained .  
"You are oh so oh so lucky" Alison said.  
"I know" I gloated.

* * *

Jade pov  
Cat and I walked into school. I held my head high and tried to pretend that Beck and Eily together couldn't change a thing in my life. I was at my locker and out of no where Cat said "We should get you a boyfriend"  
"What why?" I asked I didn't think I needed one I like being single.  
"To make Beck jealous." Cat explained.  
"NO" Cat stood back in fear she doesn't like it when I scream. I put my books for class into my bag.  
"Please don't scream at me." Cat said quietly.  
"Sorry I said I just don't want a boyfriend right now.". Tori came walking over.  
"Why don't you want a boyfriend Jade?" Tori asked.  
"Because I don't and it's really none of you business." I stated. The bell rang and I walked to my English class. People can be annoying.  
"Hey Jade" Beck said. I stiffened up.  
"Hi." I said blankly. André came over to  
"'sup Beck,Hi Jade." André greeted  
"Hey." Beck said I stayeed quite.  
"I here youre dating my step-sister." I blurted out (which I imediatly regretted).  
"Yeah she tell you?" Beck asked  
"Sorta.."  
"I didn't think you were that close."  
"Why?"  
"Just by the way you used to talk about her."  
"Well she told me." I said trying to change get the topic off this,luckily André did this for me.  
"I got the new pearphone XT" He said  
"Cool,What colour?" Beck asked. Them two continue to converse until the teacher told them to be quite. I complete blankeed out of class I've been like that for while and I don't know why I'm not sure why I don't think of anything I just stare into space its rally showing an impact on my grades which isn't making my dad very happy especially compared to Eilys straight A's never one question off a hudred percent unlike me who is lucky to even pass but I guess we can't have it all. 6 hours later I finally got home(well not home home, temporary home.)  
"Hello Jade." dad called when I walked in.  
"Hi" I called back.  
"How was school?" he asked pretending to show an interest.  
"Fine"  
"Wheres Eily?"  
"At her boyfriends."  
"Jade can I ask you something."  
"Emm sure."  
"Come in here to me so I can ask you."  
"Okay" I said walking into the living room.  
"Is Eily's boyfriend,your ex?" he asked showing sympathy  
"Yeah but its not like it matters."  
"Of course it does." Okay who the hell is this and what have they done with my father.  
"No it doesn't."  
"Jade it does matter you're my baby girl and you come first." I guess if you take him away from Laura for a few minutes he can be a normal father.  
"Emm...Thanks." I said. He opened his arms for a hug and I hugged him back.  
"I love you Jade." He said  
"I love you too papa." I said

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it. Its longer than my usaull chapter Please review. I'm sick so I might not be ble to update tomorrow but I'll do my best ly to all my reviewers and followers and the people who favourited 3 :)**


	6. smack 1 and eilys down

**A/N thanks for all who reviewed and wished my well I'm alive so I guess thats always good heres the next chapter (P.s Jades dad was nice to her because her step mom wasnt around I don't believe that a dad could truely be that mean to someone. :)) p.s anyone like tyhe pic or should I change it wont be a bade pic though cause they wont download this is of my Ipod wich I no longer own. :(**

Beck pov.  
I needed to find out more about Eily but I couldn't ask Jade. Cat was probably my best shot. I came to school super early today because that way I could see Cat first when she walked through the door luckily enough she came in the door 5 minutes later.  
"Hey Cat."  
"Ohh hey Beck your here early." Cat chirped.  
"I wanted to ask you somethng.?  
"Sure but not the geography homework I didn't get it."  
"Is Jades step sister nice."  
"I don't know,shouldn't you know I heard that you and her are pretty close now." Wait if cat knows Jade might too.  
"Yeah but I don't know her that well."  
"Well Jade is always saying how she wrecks all her relationships and friendships its pretty said it makes alot of people fear or hate her."  
"Wait she done all that?"  
"I've said to much." Cat whispered and ran away. Dammit,what will I do now?  
"Hey Beck is it cool if I date Jade." sinjin asked  
"I dont think she'll say yeas." I said that was a lie I knew she would say no.  
"You gotta have faith." he said rubbing my back and walking off.

* * *

Jade pov  
I'm soo happy mom is home from her trip today and me and dad are on good speaking terms what could make this day better (Eily and Beck breaking up?) I checked the time. OMIGOD I have like 5 minutes to get to school I quickly grabbed a sliceof toast my pear phone and my school bag. I took my car keys from my bag and ran into the car I started the engine and drove I'm so god damn late. I saw Cat running from a rather angry Beck what was goinng on here.

"Hey Kitty."  
"JADE HELP." She screamed hiding behind me  
"Wait whats wrong."  
"Beck was asking me questions about Eily and he wont take what I gave him as a reasonable answer."  
"Uhh." I groaned. I waked over to Beck.  
"Stop pressuring Cat for answers when you can just ask me." I growled at him.  
"Sorry its just a little awkward asking you." He said scratching his neck (his sign of being nervous.)  
"Well stop being a pussy." I groaned stomped my feet and went to my locker. That dick what nerve he has.  
"Hi Jadey bear." Eily said mimicking my moms voice (badly.)  
"What do you want." I moaned.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating your ex,your love of your life and your a single cow."  
"At least when guys date me its not cause they wanna sleep with me."  
"Yeah its cause I pay them." Eily laughed at her own joke. My anger built up and I took it out on her before I could stop myself my fist connected with her face and she fell to the floor. Her jaw was bright red and I could see a bruise forming. I smiled I was pleased with my work.  
"Remember were you belong." I spat and walked away leaving her in a ball crying in the hallway.

I was in improv when "Jade West reprt to the princables office" came over theintercom and my class being childish fools all ooohed. I rolled my eyes I knew what I had coming.


	7. office

**A/N I only got 1 review last chapter I'm still going to update though but I'd like more so please if you can do that makes my day.**

Jade pov.  
This is it Eily ratted that little whoarre (**only Irish readers will get,Nikkita...).** I walked through the empty hallway and into the princeables office. "Jade your mother is here to take you home early." The secratary said. Moms here Eily didnt rat me out. I walked through the door,my heart sank it was laura Eilys mom.  
"Hi.." I said blankly.  
"Ohh don't seem so sad."  
"Sorry.." I lied.  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Why?" Did I put Eily in the hospital I hope I did.  
"Your grandfathers in it." She said planly.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He had a stroke."  
"Is dad there."  
"Yes if you must know."  
"Sorry."  
"You should be now grab your jacket and follow me."  
"I know what to do."

**Sorry its short it will always be short on tuesdays sorry I HAVE STUFF on that not.**


	8. Meet the family

**A/N Sozzy for not updating yesterday(not keeping the hot chiz coming) new chapter so please review favourite and follow.**

Beck pov.  
I was going to meet Eilys parents today. I've only seen Jades father once but it will still be an awkward dinner hopefully he wouldn't recognise me. I looked in the mirror,I fixed my tie and fiddled with my sleeves. I stood straight and smiled This is for the best I said over and over in my head. I grab bed my keys and walked to my car. I drove slowly I had plenty of time so I just looked at what everyday I would ignore. To my left was saint Marys elementary school. I remember my first day like it was yesterday._  
Flash back  
I had just moved from Canada to the US my parents had enrolled me in this school and it was my first day I felt nervous it was the third grade and everyone would have there own groups of friends and to top it all of this is the grade when people start bullying each other and I knew I'd be slagged for being the new kid. I was placed in 's class room. I was first in so I took a seat at the back and began to place my new pencils and crayons on my desk and then my new copies and pencil cases. I sat alone for the first ten minutes then a few boys came in they were laughing and throwing a football to eachother laughing me and my friends in __Canada were like that. They saw me they all stared at each other then me they whispered stuff in each others ears and laughed I sank in my chair a group of chatty girls came in they were gossiping about Jack Johnson in class who apparently_ _got expelled they sat in the row in front of me and began to gossip some more. More people crowded the class room and the teacher began teaching us attached writing I had already learned this in my old school. This girl came in her books in her hands and papers flying all over the place.  
"Jade what brings you here this time." moaned  
"I flicked Joes pencil of the table and when he bent down to pick them up I pantsed him." Jade explained "I'm not aloud in his class anymore so I have to be im this one." I heard some snickers and a few people moan.  
"Luckily for you we have a spare seat next to Beck she said pointing at me.  
end of flashback._  
I hadnt realised I had stopped the car until a car behind me beeped I drove faster and soon enough I was outside Eilys house. I got out and rang the door bell. Eily answered.  
"Ohh Hi Beck."  
"Hi." I walked inside.  
"My step father couldnt make it his father is in the hospital."  
"Ohh that's terrible."  
"Well for him it doesn't affect out life." I was shocked at this maybe she wasnt as nice as I thought she was.  
"OK"  
"Well come into the kitchen my mother is waiting." I followed her into the kitchen. Her mother was at the table she was laying down some roast potatoes into a big bowl in the middle.  
"Good evening ma'am." I said to Eilys mother. She took my hand and shock it vigorously. I took a seat beside Eily.  
"Nice to meetcha Beck." Eilys mother said witha very Irish accent.  
"The pleasure is all mine." I said.  
"I'm sorry my husband couldnt make it an incadint came up in his family."  
"It is okay Ma'am."  
"Please call me Laura."  
"Laura." I corrected. She smiled and began to help herself to dinner and I did the same.  
"So Beck how long have you been interested in preforming?" Laura asked  
"Well as long as I can remember." I said. I began to cut up my chicken into small squares. Since I was little I've always had to ahyave my food cut up really small.  
"That's really cool." Eily awed she moved her hand down her face looking into my eyes sorta fangirlish.  
"This is really good food did you cook it yourself?" I aked trying to change the subject.  
"I did irs really nice to have my food appreciated for once." Laure said eyeing Eily. Eily smiled sheepishly at her. Just then I heard the front door unlock. I heard Jades vioce giving out about something I can tell by her tone of voice.  
"Ohh my husbaand must be baack." Laura said stepping up to greet him. She walked back in with Jades dad. He eyed me and shot me dirty looks. I guess he must've recignised me.  
"Beck would you ever break a girls heart?" Jades father asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"Then why did you break my daughters."  
"What?"  
"DAD!" Jade screamed from outside. "You promised you wouldn't say anything." Okay now I feel extermely awkward. My entire body tensed up.  
"Jade you're wrecking my date." Eily moaned  
"Like it had any chance of working any way."  
"MOM!" Eily yelled.  
"Okay Jade go to your room." Laura yelled.  
"You're not my mother." Jade said cruely.  
"Thats right your real mother is to cheap to bring you with her on her so called business trips."  
"What do you mean so called."  
"Laura dont tell her." Jades father warned.  
"Don't tell me what." Jade asked.  
"Your mom is a stripper."  
"What no she isn't." Jade said trying to convince herself other wise.  
"Try telling yourself that." Laura chuckled.  
"Laura!" Jades father was graduatly growing redder in the face. I looked to my left Eily was recording it. I felt bad for Jade her eyes were watering and her step-mother just kept pushing her further and further.  
"She sleeps with men to pay for your stupid stage school." Laura chuckled.  
"LAURA LEAVE MY HOUSE!" Jades step father belowed Laura looked shocked and Eily dropped her phone on the ground wich caused it to smash. Jade had tears rolling down her eyes she left and ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. I shuffled a litte in my seat. I stood up thanked for the meal and went to my car. I don't think I want to be with Eily. I just wish tnere was a way Jade would be willing to take me back.**  
A/N sorry I didnt update in two days I know at the top it says one but this was done over a two day period sorry its short I'll try to be longer next time so please review :))))))))))))))**


	9. the break up

**A/n I'm doing what alot of people asked in this chapter not telling you what read to find out.**

Jade pov  
I lay on my bed and burst into tears never in my life have I been so embaressed and better yet Beck knew he'll probablly go tell everyone at school. Theres a bright side Eily and Laura will not live here and more than likely move back to Ireland to there grandmothers house. I logged into the and checked Beck's page. Heasn't written anything ,few. I saw in my newfeed that Tori was having a party and it was an open invite. I rang Cat and asked if she was going. She was so I guess I'm going too. It's on on friday night I commented and said that Cat and I were going. I could here dad downstairs pacing heavily grunting and throwing stuff all over the floor. I leaarned from the past never go near dad when hes mad. I saw that Tori was online and wanted to video chat. I shrugged and requested I knew I looked like a mess but it's only Tori.  
"Hi Jade." She said I guess she didnt notice. "OMIGOD What happened." spoke to soon.  
"Family stuff but what did you want." I said trying to make it seem normal that I looked like this.  
"I was going to tell you that you and Cat should come and hour earlier to the party so you don't have to be caught u when everyone else come."  
"Kay." I said texting Cat what Tori said.  
"Are you sure you're okay."  
"I'm all G."  
"G?"  
"Good dipshit."  
"Oh sorry."  
"Why did you video chat me when we coiuldve texted."  
"Cause face to fa-Cause face to video camera showing my face seems more formle." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm going." I heard Tori begin to argue but I already exited. I decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

sorry this part looks weird cant fix it.

Next day Beck pov  
I walked into Hollywood arts thinking break up with Eily ask Jade out over and over again in my head. I heard a group of girls gossipping about how Eily is moving in a week. Probably back to Ireland I'll use long distance s an excuse to break up. I smiled this is just playing itself out. "Beck wait up." I heard Eily yell.  
"Oh hey Eily."  
"We gotta break up." she said.  
"Kay" I said and walked off but she pulled me back.  
Aren't you going to ask me why_."__  
"_No." I said walking off  
"Its cause I never loved you."  
"Kay."  
"It was to make Jade jelous." I s she trying to make me mad.  
"Alright."  
"Were are you off to in such a hurry.  
"I'm going to ask Jade out."

* * *

A/n yeah sorry about becks pov dunno what happened please review or I'll have Beck change his mind and ask out cat so please review.


	10. bam

**A/N I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday my granny was in the a&e and then my little sister was diagnosed with a heart murmur (I don't know if its a normal or abnormal one.) but anywho next chapter here.  
**  
Beck pov.  
I'M NO LONGER WITH EILY! I can't help feel guilty that I was so blunt to her though I saw Jade walk in. I tried to walk over and say hi to her but my legs wouldn't budge and I had butterflies like when I first asked Jade out. I seen her eyes look into mine but hers quickly avverted to someone else. The bell rang and Jade left I mentally scolleded myself for taking so long.  
André came over to me and asked was I upset that Eily and I broke up apparently there are rumours going around that I was begging her to take me back aww well the past is the past. I was now able to moveso I walked to class. I sat in the of the class trying to aviod the flirtasious lokkes the fake blonde cheerleaders shot me. The teacher was going on and on about how the population is changing and other crap. I began drifting off into my own little world...

* * *

Jade's pov.  
Why did Beck look at me this morning. Is he telling people I was crying I swear to god I'm going to rip off his head. I stormed out of the classroom. I memorised his timetable from when we were dating he had geography right now. uhh M.R. Flood isn't going to be happy with me storming into his class,aww well.  
I heard the teacher yelling at me to return to class I couldn't care les though. I walked down the stairs into classroom 13. "Can you excuse Beck Oliver please?"  
"Jade walk out knock on the door and try again." Mr Flood said. I rolled my eyes I walked into the back of the class and grapped becks arm pulling him out of class.  
"What Jade what are you doing?" he protested. I ignored him I slammed the door and then we were in the hall,alone.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT LAST NIGHT!?"  
"What Jade I never told anyone anything."Beck said confused  
"Liar"  
"Jade I swer I didn't do anything."  
"You better not." I warned and began to walk away.  
"Wait Jade I'm soory." Beck called out.  
"YOU DID TELL!" I've never been so mad in my life I pulled my fist around the fabric of his shirt and raised my fist to punch him.  
"Wait no Jade it's for febuary when we broke up." That dick messing with my head. I lowered my fist but tighted my grip on his shirt.  
"What about it."  
"I was wondering if we could give it a second chance."  
"No.. Your a dick who breaks peoples hearts."  
"Jade come on we can try and fix those stuff."  
"Its broken beond repair."  
"The relatonship can be fixed."  
"NOT THAT!" I mumbled "My heart." I mumbled looking at the floor tears were threating to fall.  
"Jade.." Beck comforted lifting my head. "Please?" I shock my head and opened my mouth to protesd but dicky over there took it as an oppurtunaty to kiss me and god knows why I for some gay stupid reason kissed back. It deeped and I began to think. we pulled apart.  
"I forgive you." I said sweetly I smiled. Beck smiled and kissed my forhead. I saw at the lockers whatching us and YAY its eily she eyed me Beck had his back to her but I could see her every move. She got a can of spraypaint from her backpack and shock it she spray painted 'whore' on my locker. I ran over to her but the little chicken ran out of the school. I looked at it. It was a quick dry one and more than likely permanint I groaned. Beck shock his head and pinched in between her eyebrows.  
"Why di I ever date her?" he asked himself

**A/N Beck and Jade are together :) which unfortuantly meens there is only going to be a few more chapters :( Am I they only one who thought Beck was very cold to jade in wankos warehouse**


	11. Last chapter

**A/N This this the very last chapter of the story so please review and tell me what you thought of this story.  
**  
Jade pov.  
I was with Beck even though he broke my heart. I was so confused I really wish I didn't but I'm glad I did but I'm contemplenting on why I did.  
Dad hasn't even talked me since him and Laura broke up. He justed moped around the house he rarely ate and everything. I was getting worried I was upstairs packing my bags to return to my moms house. She'd be here in a few minutes. I sat on my bed and waited I heard moms car horn honk. I grabbed my suitcases and walked to the fron t door. "Bye dad." I called. I heard a muffled bye.  
I went outside and but my suitcases in the trunk and went and sa in the front.  
"Hi Jade." Mom said she opened her arms for a hug. I may love her but she ain't getting a hug.  
"Hi mom." I said.  
"How was your dad?"  
"Grand,he broke up with Laura."  
"Ohh thats terrible why?"  
"Dunno." I lied.  
"Ohhh." It was really quite then and I took out my phone and began to text Beck.  
Jade-Heyxx  
Beck-Hey did your mom come?  
Jade-Yeah weres my x's?!xx  
Beck-sorry I forgotxx

Beck-Was that sarcasimxxx?  
Jade-Noxx  
Beck-Was  
Jade- Ughh I got to  
Beck-bye xx  
"Who are you texting." Mom asked  
"Yeah."  
"Are you to back together?"  
"Yeah." I smiled I guess for once in my life I am truely happy.


End file.
